Your Smile
by Min Haewoo
Summary: hidupmu penuh dengan keceriaan./ tersenyumlah!/ karena senyum adalah obat untuk mengurangi rasa sakitmu./ kita tak tahu akankah ada hari esok?/ -summary gagal, silakan baca sendiri-
1. Prolog

Main cast : Cho Kyuhyun and Lee Sungmin

*cast lain akan menyusul seiring berjalannya cerita.

Genre : romance, sad, dll.

_Ff pertama-ku yang ku publish, ceritanya terinspirasi dari film __'__kal hoo na hoo__'__ namun aku ubah ceritanya. Meski ada beberapa alur yang sama. Dan di prolong ini aku sedikit mengambil beberapa paragraf dari salah satu cerita di novel __'__danur__'__. Oke tanpa basa-basi lagi, silakan membacanya._

_Let's check this out the story…_

**\\(w)/~ Happy Reading ~\\(^0^)9**

Ada dua jenis manusia yang terlahir ke dunia ini. Manusia yang beruntung dan kurang beruntung. Kita bisa menilai sendiri, masuk di ketegori manakah kita. Idealnya begitu bukan? Namun aku tidak dapat menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan mudah...

Aku terlahir di tengah keluarga kaya raya dan terpandang yang tidak pernah kehabisan harta sedikitpun. Apapun yang aku mau akan terjadi. Aku hanya dibesarkan oleh harta benda orang tuaku. Namun, aku tak bisa dibilang kurang beruntung, karena dalam hidupku.

Jika kalian bilang bahwa kalian sedang makan bersama orangtua kalian walau hanya memekan nasi tanpa lauk, maka akan kumasukkan kalian ke dalam katagori beruntung. Aku lebih memilih untuk menjadi orang miskin asalkan kedua orang tuaku peduli denganku. Aku tidak pernah ingin menjadi anak dari orang kaya yang terpandang.

Kesepian. Itulah yang aku dirasakan. Siapa yang sanggup menahan kesepian tinggal di rumah mewah dan besar. Meski terdapat beberapa pelayan yang melayanimu, Tapi itu terasa berbeda tanpa di temani orang-orang yang dekat dan dicintai. Seorang Ibu yang terlalu sibuk dengan kegiatannya, sehingga tidak dapat untuk mengurus anak sematawayangnya. Ayah? Jangan di tanyakan. Aku sudah lupa kapan terakhir kali bertemu dengannya, dua bulan atau empat bulan? Entahlah aku tak meningatnya lagi. Mereka hanya peduli dengan bisnisnya.

Terlalu banyak kekecewaan yang melintas di kepalaku hingga kadang tak bisa aku ungkapkan pada siapapun. Musiklah yang diam-diam mampu mewakili segala perasaanku, emosi, rasa sakit, jeritan, hingga rasa rinduku terhadap kedua orangtuaku aku limpahkan saat aku bermain musik.

Sebenarnya aku tidak sombong seperti yang orang-orang bilang. Aku hanya tidak pandai berkata-kata, aku lebih suka diam daripada salah bicara, apalagi menyinggung orang lain yang mendengarkannya, dan aku tidak suka berada di keramaian.

o0o

Ngiiiiiing...

Seorang gadis tersenyum sendiri sambil melihat ke luar jendela pesawat. Saat pesawat mendarat di bandara.

"akhirnya sampai juga" gumamnya pelan.

o0o

"mossisseo"

Teriakan itu adalah awal dimana akan ada perbincangan para yeoja saat melihat seorang namja melangkahkan kakinya memasuki area kampusnya.

"dia terlihat cool"

"lihatlah dia, semakin lama semakin tampan"

"kya... mengapa dia tampan sekali?"

"oppa, saranghae"

Seakan sudah terbiasa dengan pembicaraan itu sang namja yang tengah menjadi perbincangan di setiap harinya tampak menghiraukannya dan terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelasnya.

Namja bermarga Cho ini memang mempunyai otak yang pintar, ketampanan, dan terlahir dari keluarga yang berada. Maka tak jarang para yeoja selalu mengaguminnya dan mengantri untuk menjadi yeojachingunnya.

"sun... sunbaenim..." Panggil seorang yeoja dengan gugup.

Namja itupun langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan badannya untuk mengetahui siapa yeoja yang kini menghentikan langkahnya.

Yeoja itu menundukkan kepalanya sambil memejamkan matanya, ia menyerahkan kotak berwarna pink lengkap dengan pita berwarna senada pada namja yang ada di hadapannya.

"untuk ku?" tanya namja itu polos. Seakan dia tak mengetahui jalan pikiran sang yeoja.

"n... nde, ini untuk sunbaemin."

"kau, mahasiswi baru?"

"n... nde"

"hhh... Baiklah, siapa namamu?" tanya Namja itu sambil mengambil kotak yang telah dibawa yeoja itu. Tangan mereka bersentuhan beberapa detik dan yeoja itu tampak sedikit gemeteran. Ya, bagaimana tidak hadiahnya di terima oleh orang yang di sukai dan ditambah oleh sentuhan tangan dan satu lagi ia menanyakan namanya. Bahagia! itu yang sedang di rasakan yeoja berambut coklat ini.

"Soo... Sooji... Baek Sooji" ucapnya terbata-bata. Sepertinya dia sudah akan pingsan di tempat.

"baiklah, Sooji..." ucapnya mengambil jeda. "kuharap kau tak sakit hati."

"nde?!" kini raut wajahnya berubah. Bingung.

"ya, dengar baik-baik. jangan memberikan benda-benda ini lagi oke." jelasnya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kotak yang tadi di berikannya.

"..."

"maksudku, sebaiknya gunakan uangmu untuk kepantinganmu sendiri. Arrachi?" jelasnya mengetahui perubahan drastis air wajahnya.

"gomawa, Sooji-ya" namja itu kini berjalan meninggalkan Sooji yang tengah berdiri mematung, sepertinya sedang mencerna kata-kata dari sunbaenimnya.

"uhhh... Kasihan sekali dia."

"dulu aku pernah seperti itu."

"dia memang punya segalanya. Tapi sayang sikapnya yang satu ini terlalu berlebihan."

"tapi aku tetap menyukainya."

kembali terdengar ucapan-ucapan dari para yeoja yang merupakan penggemar dari sang namja itu.

0

Namja bermarga Cho menatap layar laptopnya. Namja yang telah memasuki semester tiganya di fakultas business administrasi tak perlu waktu lama untuk menyelesaika tugasnya. Mengingat kemampuan otaknya yang di bilang cukup pintar. Dan ia juga termasuk mahasiswa kebanggaan.

Ia mengambil cangkir yang berisikian latte yang telah kehilangan uapnya. Dengan satu tarikan napas, ia menyeruput isinya kemudian meletakkannya lagi. Ia kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa nyaman, dan melayangkan tatapannya keluar jendela bening kafe. Kearah taman yang tertata rapih di selipan bangunan-bangunan menjulang. Taman itu dilingkupi rimbunan pohon-pohon besar. Taman di sore hari terlihat ramai. Beberapa orang terlihat duduk berasantai di bawah pohon dan anak-anak berlarian riang.

Yang paling menarik perhatiannya adalah seorang yeoja berambut hitam panjang, dengan poni yang menutupi sebagian matanya,dengan mengenakan earphone berwarna biru tengah melukis dengan muka seriusnya. Ia cukup sering datang ke kafe ini, jika sedang ada tugas atau menghilangkan rasa bosan dengan rutinitasnya. Tapi selama dia datang ke kafe ini, dia belum pernah melihat gadis itu sebelumnya. maksudnya gadis yang sedang melukis di tengah keramaian musim semi ini.

Aneh? Mengapa ia malah memperhatikan hal yang tidak perlu? Sebelumnya dia tak pernah mempermasalahkan atau memperhatikan orang berbuat apa. Dengan cepat ia mengambil cangkir itu dan menenggaknya sampai habis. Dan memasukkan barang-barangnya, lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya menuju keluar pintu.

o0o

TBC/END

Annyeong *lambai-lambai*

Aku _comeback_ membawakan salah satu cerita yang aku buat sendiri. Hehehe...

Apa kalian tertaik untuk aku melanjutkan cerita ini lagi? Atau tidak?

Review... please. (^/\^)

Kamsahamnida.


	2. Chapter 1

Main cast : Cho Kyuhyun and Lee Sungmin

*cast lain akan menyusul seiring berjalannya cerita.

Genre : romance, sad, dll.

_Ff pertama-ku yang ku publish, ceritanya terinspirasi dari film 'kal hoo na hoo' namun aku ubah ceritanya. Meski ada beberapa alur yang sama.  
_

_Let's check this out the story…_

**\\(w)/~ Happy Reading ~\\(^0^)9**

Kampus di sore hari memang nampak sedikit lengang, hanya ada beberapa orang yang masih berada di sekitar kampus sekedar menyelesaikan tugas, ataupun ingin berlama-lama di kampus menunggu matahari tenggelam di pertengahan musim semi.

Seorang namja berjalan malas melewati lorong-lorong kampus. Sepatu bermerek yang ia pakai menimbulkan sedikit bunyi bergema di lorong sepi yang ia lewati. Tangan kirinya mengacak-acak rambut, sementara tangan kanannya ia masukkan kedalam saku celananya yang membuat dirinya semakin tampan dan cool.

Namja itu berhenti di sebuah pintu ruangan yang terdapat papan kecil bertuliskan 'ruang musik'. Ia lalu membuka pintu itu dengan amat pelan lalu menutupnya kembali setelah ia sudah berada di dalam ruang musik yang hampir setiap hari ia datangi. Ia sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran seseorang yeoja yang tak di kenal. Ia menyipitkan matanya untuk mengamatinya.

Yeoja berambut panjang yang hanya di gerai, sebuah pita di sematkan di beberapa hela rambutnya. Kulitnya yang seputih salju, kedua matanya yang sipit. Yeoja itu memakai baju lengan panjang berwarna pink di padukan rok kotak-kotak dengan warna senada. Di lehernya melingkar sebuah aerphone berwarna biru. Yeoja itu kini sedang menyapukan jari tangannya ke tuns-tuns piano yang menimbulkan bunyi. Ia tampak mengamati sisi lain dari ruangan ini yang cukup luas, wajahnya nampak berseri.

"nugu-ya?" tanya namja itu berjalan menuruni anak tangga menuju tengah panggung.

Ruang musik memang di desain seperti ruang bioskop dengan kursi-kursi yang diatur menanjak miring. Dengan panggung yang berada di bawahnya.

"oeh?" Gadis itu tampak terkejut melihat kedatangan seseorang. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sambil tersenyum memamerkan ggi putihnya yang rapi, matanya menyipit akibat senyumannya.

"nugu-ya?" ulang namja itu, saat ia akan menaiki panggung.

"mianhaeyo..." ucapnya sedikit gugup atau lebih tepatnya kaku.

"ada yang bisa dibantu?"

"ah, anniyo..." kini seulas senyum terpantri di wajahnya yang lucu. Ia mulai beranjak dari tempatnya yang berada di samping piano menuju tangga yang berada di belakang namja itu.

"chankama..." cegah namja itu sambil memegang pergelangan tangan gadis itu. gadis itu sontak menengok kearahnya, menunggu penjelasan dari sang namja berkulit putih itu.

"hmmm... Kau..."

"apa kau mahasiswi pindahan?" tanya namja itu.

Gadis itu memiringkan kepalanya, tanda ia bingung dengan pertanyaan yang di ajukan sang namja. Namun, seperkian detik ia memasang senyum lagi kearah namja itu sambil berkata.

"maksudku, aku tak pernah melihatmu."

"aku bukan mahasiswi... aku hanya murid kursus melukis di sini."

"eoh?"

"baiklah, aku permisi. Aku takut mengganggumu."

"maukah..."

"nde?"

Namja itu menunjuk piano yang berada tak jauh dari mereka.

"maukah kau bermain bersama?"

"hah?" Gadis itu sedikit terkejut dengan permintaan namja yang baru ia kenal.

"bersama." kata namja itu lagi, ia berjalan menghampiri piano.

Gadis itu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, lalu tersenyum malu. "mianhaeyo, tuan-" namja itu sudah memencet beberapa tuts-tuts yang membentuk sebuah melody.

"tapi, aku tak bisa memainkan alat musik."

Namja itu sontak menghentikan permainannya dan menghadap kearah sang yeoja itu berdiri.

"lalu, mengapa kau-"

"itu... karena aku tertarik dengan ruang musik, dengan deretan alat-alat musik yang beraneka ragam di dalamnya." ucapnya seakan tahu apa yang akan di tanyakannya.

"geuroum, kau bisa bernyanyi?"

"eoh? Bernyanyi?"

"ya, bernyanyi. Kau bisa kan? Kau selalu mengalungkan aerphone, pasti kau bisa bukan?" tangannya sudah memainkan beberapa nada.

"eoh?!" yeoja itu terpekik sambil memagang aerphone yang ia kenakan.

"bernyanyilah." pintanya.

Yeoja itu terdiam memandang namja yang sedang menggumamkan nyanyian yang dimainkannya, tangannya terus menari-nari di atas tuts-tuts piano.

Drrrttt...

Sebuah getaran kecil membangunkan lamunan yeoja itu. Ia mengambil ponsel yang berada di saku roknya.

"eoh?!" pekiknya sambil melihat jam tangannya. Waktu menunjukkan jam 5 sore. Dia sedikit berlari kecil meninggalkan panggung dan menyambar tas yang berada di salah satu bangku penonton dan menyelempangkannya di bahu kanannya.

"kamsahamnida, tuan. Mungkin aku akan kesini lagi." pamit yeoja itu sambil membungkuk dalam, lalu pergi menuju pintu keluar.

Namja itu hanya tersenyum melihat tingkahnya.

"ohya..." ucap yeoja itu di ambang pintu. "jeonen, Sungmin imnida." lagi-lagi ia tersenyum lebar membuat matanya semakin mengecil.

"Sungmin? jadi namanya Sungmin?" namja itu sedikit menyeringai kecil dan melanjutkan permainannya.

o0o

Keesokan sorenya seperti biasa Namja bernama lengkap Cho Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang musik.

Kosong! Tak ada yeoja itu lagi.

Kyuhyun menuruni anak-anak tangga untuk menuju tengah panggung yang terdapat piano disana. Ia akan memainkan piano lagi.

Kyuhyun menaruh tasnya tepat bawah bangku yang ia duduki. Ia membuka penutup tuts-tuts piano dengan perlahan, lalu mulai memainkan jamarinya membuat alunan melody indah. Tidak ada nyanyian ataupun gumaman yang dia keluarkan dari mulutnya hanya sebuah melody indah yang terdengar di dalam ruangan itu, bahkan dia sampai memejamkan matanya meresapi permainan pianonya.

Prokkk... Prokkk...

Saat melody itu selesai, terdengar sebuah tepuk tangan dan Kyuhyun sontak membuka matanya kaget melihat seorang yeoja-Sungmin-tengah bangkit dari salah satu bangku penonton dan beranjak keatas panggung.

"bagus sekali, apa kau bisa memainkan alat musik lain?" tanyanya saat dia sudah duduk di samping Kyuhyun.

"gitar."

"jinjja?" kini wajahnya dimajukan beberapa senti dan Kyuhyun juga memundurkan wajahnya. "wahhh..." pekiknya setelah beberapa saat wajah mereka bertemu.

"bisakah mengajariku?"

"eoh? Tap..."

"kau tak mau mengajariku?" Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya menatap tuts-tuts piano yang berwarna hitam dan putih, lalu satu jarinya memencet di salah satu tuts berwarna putih, dengan memasang wajah sedihnya.

"aku ingin sekali memainkan salah satu alat musik." tangannya masih memencet tuts yang sama.

"memangnya, musik tidak ada dalam kurikulum sekolahmu?" Kyuhyun memainkan beberapa nada.

"hei, tuan. Siapa namamu? Rasanya aku belum tahu namamu." Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya menghadap Kyuhyun. Ia seakan tak mau membahas tentang sekolahnya.

"Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun." jawabnya tanpa memalingkan wajahnya.

"baiklah, tuan Cho Maukah kau mengajariku?" sambil memasang wajah aegyonya.

"jangan menatapku seperti itu. Carilah guru yang lebih baik untuk mengajarimu. Dan jangan memanggilku dengan kata-kata 'tuan'"

"ohhh... Ayolah. Aku akan memberimu..." jari telunjuknya mengetuk-ngetuk pipi kanannya. "bagaimana jika mengajarimu tersenyum?"

"tawaran macam apa itu?"

"aku tak punya banyak uang untuk membayarmu, dan aku selalu melihatmu dengan wajah yang menyeramkan. Tak ada senyum di wajahmu."

"itu bukan urusanmu. Urus saja urusanmu."

"eoh, kau sangat pemarah ya? Pantas saja tak ada wanita yang mau denganmu."

"Ya! Kau ini." bentaknya. Membuat Sungmin menutup kedua telinganya menggunakan kedua tangannya.

"sebaiknya pulanglah, kau mengangguku saja."

Sungmin tersenyum jahil. "hmmm... Baiklah. Bagaimana jika aku akan mencarikanmu pacar."

Treng! "YA!"

"hahaha..." Sungmin tertawa lebar melihat ekspresi kemarahan dari Kyuhyun.

"YA! jangan tertawa!"

"hahaha..."

"ya!"

"hahaha, baik... Baik..." tawanya kini mereda, dia menyeka air mata yang berada di sudut matanya.

Kyuhyun merasa aneh pada diri Sungmin. Seperti terdapat kesedihan yang ia sembunyikan dari balik senyumnya. "bagaimana jika, kau melukis untukku."

"eoh?" Sungmin kaget dengan tawaran Kyuhyun.

"tak mau? Bukankah kau-"

"eoh? Baik-baiklah, aku terima tawaranmu." lanjut Sungmin sambil meraih tangan Kyuhyun dengan paksa untuk berjabat tangan, tanda menyetujui kesepakatan.

"tapi, tidak dalam waktu dekat ini."

"wae?"

"ya... Aku belum memikirkan untuk melukis apa untukmu."

"geure." Kyuhyun membalas jabatan tangan Sungmin.

Lembut. Itu yang ia pikirkan saat menjabat tangan Sungmin.

"hore..." pekiknya senang. "kita mulai sekarang?"

"eoh?!"

"kajja." Sungmin sudah memencet beberapa tuts yang membuat nada terdengar aneh.

"ya! bukan begitu." Yuki hanya dapat memasang wajah bingungnya. "biarku jelaskan." Kyuhyun mengambil alih bagiannya. Sementara Yuki hanya menjadi pendengar dan pemerhati yang baik.

o0o

TBC

Annyeong *lambai-lambai*

prolognya ada yang sedikit di ubah.

Akhirnya bisa di publish juga, ahhh... maaf karena lama di publish. Modemnya rusak jadi nggak bisa buat buka internet deh. tapi sekarang sudah bisa. hehehe... jadi curhat dulu.

oke di tunggu reviewnya ya.

Review... please. (^/\^)

Kamsahamnida.


	3. Chapter 2

Main cast : Cho Kyuhyun and Lee Sungmin

*cast lain akan menyusul seiring berjalannya cerita.

Genre : romance, sad, dll.

_Ff pertama-ku yang ku publish, ceritanya terinspirasi dari film 'kal hoo na hoo' namun aku ubah ceritanya. Meski ada beberapa alur yang sama._

**\\(w)/~ Happy Reading ~\\(^0^)9**

Sudah lima hari Kyuhyun mengajari Sungmin dalam bermain piano. Meski tidak setiap hari, hanya di hari senin, rabu, dan sabtu. Ya, dalam seminggu hanya tiga hari ia mengajarinya, ia mengikuti jadwal kelas Sungmin melukis. kecuali di hari sabtu, Sungmin memang memintanya hari itu untuk menambahkan saja.

Sungmin sebenarnya bisa melakukannya, namun selalu saja ia melakukannya tidak dengan keseriusannya. Selalu ada saja yang ia lakukan ataupun bicarakan, padahal itu akan membuang waktu dengan percuma. Maksud Sungmin sebenarnya hanya untuk mencairkan suasana yang serius.

"hei, apa kau dilahirkan tanpa senyum?" tanya Sungmin di suatu hari.

"jangan membuat pengalihan."

"lalu, kenapa kau tak pernah tersenyum?"

"sebenarnya apa maumu?" tantang Kyuhyun yang sudah gemas dengan pertanyaan anak kecil yang berbeda tiga tahun darinya ini. Jika ia bukan perempuan ia sudah habis di hajar.

"membuatmu tersenyum. " ucapnya sambil memperlihatkan deretan gigi yang rapi.

"memangnya, semua orang hidup sepertimu, penuh dengan keceriaan?"

"anniyo."

"kau tau itu."

"kau tau, kau seperti memikul beban orang di dunia ini di pundakmu. Senyum dapat menenangkan hatimu dan hati orang lain?"

"ayo aku ajari kau tersenyum. hana, dul, set... Hiiii..." Sungmin memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya yang tampak rapi dengan kedua jari telunjukknya di kanan kiri dipipi, dihadapan Kyuhyun.

"hana, dul, set... Hiii..."

"hari ini cukup sampai disini, aku mau pulang!" Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya dengan tampang kesalnya.

"ya, ya, ya... Ini belum waktunya pulang." cegah Sungmin. "ya..." Sungmin ingin menggapai lengan Kyuhyun, namun karena tubuhnya yang terlalu pendek ini ia tak dapat menggapainya.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Kyuhyun tampak berlari menuju pintu untuk keluar dari ruang musik, meninggalkan Sungmin yang sedang mengambil tasnya.

Greek...

"eoh? Oppa?" saat pintu ruang musik terbuka, nampak seorang yeoja yang sedang mengerjapkan matanya, sepertinya dia sedikit terkejut.

"eoh? Seohyun."

"ternyata kau, disini? Aku mencarimu kemana-mana." yeoja bernama Seohyun itu memeluk lengan Kyuhyun dengan manja.

Tap.

"eoh? Nuguseyo?" tanya Seohyun saat melihat Sungmin yang sudah berada di samping Kyuhyun.

"annyeong haseo, jeoneun Lee Sungmin imnida. Aku ini adalah mu..."

"ahhh, ada apa kau mencariku?" belum selesai kalimat yang di ucapkan Sungmin, Kyuhyun sudah mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"ahh, iya. Aku mencarimu untuk mengajakmu mengikuti festival seni, kau maukan?"

"shirou."

"nde? Wae? Bukankah kau bisa bermain musik?"

"mianhae, aku tidak berminat untuk mengikuti itu."

"eh?" Kyuhyun menarik lengan Sungmin untuk pergi dari Seohyun.

"ya! Kenapa pergi. Aku belum selesai berbicara." Kyuhyun tak mempedulikan teriakan Seohyun, sementara Sungmin hanya bisa menatap bingung dengan kedua orang itu dalam genggaman tangan Kyuhyun.

"siapa dia?" tanya Sungmin yang penasaran dengan yeoja itu.

"teman."

"teman? Apa dia pacarmu?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun terus menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sungmin agar mengikuti langkahnya.

"wahhh... ternyata tuan Cho yang dingin ini mempunyai pacar." Ejek Sungmin.

Tapi Kyuhyun tetap bungkam tak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"kenapa kau menolaknya?" tanya Sungmin hati-hati, masih sambil mengimbangi langkah Kyuhyun yang lebar. "bukankah kau menyukai musik?"

"bisakah kau melepaskan genggaman tanganmu?" protes Sungmin. "aku lelah..." Sungmin sedikit mengimbangi langkah-langkah besar Kyuhyun, tidak jarang Sungmin harus melangkah dua kali lebih cepat untuk mengimbanginya.

"ya! Kau mendengarkanku?"

"aigo..."

Sret.

Bruk.

Kyuhyun melepaskan genggaman tangannya, dan Sungmin menabrak punggung Kyuhyun yang berhenti mendadak.

"kau..."

"mianhae..." potong Kyuhyun saat Sungmin belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"nde?"

"sudahlah lupakan saja, aku akan pulang." Kyuhyun beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri menuju parkiran mobil yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka.

"eh? Ya... Ya... Kau tak bertanggung jawab sudah menelantarkan ku?" cegah Sungmin sebelum Kyuhyun beranjak lebih jauh.

"apa hari ini kau tidak di jemput?" pikir Kyuhun saat Sungmin mengatakan itu. Yang Kyuhyun tahu adalah Sungmin selalu di jemput seseorang menggunakan mobil berwarna putihnya.

"ahhh, ya geure." Kyuhyun melangkah meninggalkan Sungmin.

Dddrrrttt...

Suara getaran ponsel membuyarkan Sungmin yang sedang mengamati kepergian Kyuhyun.

"nde, aku akan segera kesana." ucap Sungmin dan dilanjutkan menutup ponselnya lalu mengembalikan ponsel itu ke saku roknya dan beranjak ke gerbang kampus.

o0o

"hai, hari ini bagaimana kita bolos?" tanya Sungmin tiba-tiba saat Kyuhyun sedang mangajarinya salah satu lagu.

"mwo?"

"bukankah kau bilang aku sudah sedikit bisa memainkan piano? Ayo, kita bolos. Aku ingin bermain di taman."

"eh?!"

"kajja..." Sungmin mengambil tasnya dan juga tas Kyuhyun, dia juga menarik Kyuhyun untuk mengikuti perintahnya itu.

Kyuhyun sepertinya tidak bisa menolak permintaan Sungmin yang satu ini, ia terus mengikuti langkah-langkah mungil Sungmin yang keluar dari ruang musik.

.

"wah... Lihat daun-daun sudah nampak berjatuhan, sepertinya musim dingin akan segera datang dalam beberapa hari lagi." pekik Sungmin saat mereka sudah berada di taman, taman yang tak jauh dari kampus Kyuhyun.

"hmmm" gumam Kyuhyun, matanya nampak memandangi pohon-pohon yang sudah tak berdaun lagi, taman ini mengingatkannya saat Kyuhyun pertama kali melihat Sungmin.

"wahhh... Senangnya sebentar lagi akan ada salju... Hore..." Sungmin berlari kearah salah satu pohon mappel yang masih menyisakan beberapa lembar daun-daun yang nampak menguning.

Senyum samar terlukis di bibir Kyuhyun saat melihat tingkah kekanakan Sungmin saat ia berlari sambil merentangkan tangannya seakan menrasakan semilir angin yang berhembus menerpa tubuhnya, padahal umurnya sudah tidak dibilang anak-anak lagi tapi entah kenapa sifatnya itu membuatnya tersenyum.

"ya! Kesini... Kajja." panggil Sungmin, dan itu membuat Kyuhyun tersadar dari kegiatannya mengamati Sungmin.

"berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan 'ya'" perlahan Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya kearah Sungmin yang sudah duduk di bawah pohon mappel.

"baiklah, tuan Cho."

"itu juga tidak boleh."

"lalu?"

"panggil saja Kyuhyun." Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sungmin.

"anniyo, itu tidak sopan. Kau dan aku berbeda tiga tahun, aku akan memanggilmu Tuan Cho saja."

"tidak sopan katamu? Kau sering memanggilku dengan sebutan 'ya'."

"baiklah... Aku tak akan lagi memanggilmu dengan sebutan 'ya'"

Hening.

Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara. Sungmin nampak mengamati sekeliling taman yang nampak lenggang. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, ia sedang mengamati seorang anak kecil yang sedang berlari kearah ibunya dengan senyum yang sangat senang, ibunya langsung memeluk anak kecil itu saat ia sudah sampai di hadapan ibunya. Kyuhyun lalu menyunggingkan sebuah senyum tipis saat melihat adengan itu.

"kau tahu... setiap orang memendam masalahnya berbeda-beda." Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sungmin yang menatap nanar sebuah pohon mappel yang sudah tidak berdaun.

"senyuman. Ya, senyuman adalah obat untuk mengurangi rasa sakitmu."

"apa maksudmu?"

"ahhh..." Sungmin bangkit dari duduknya. " lupakan saja." Lanjutnya.

Kyuhyun mendongakkan wajahnya ke arah Sungmin yang nampak sedikit pucat, namun masih ada senyum yang terpantri di bibir mungilnya itu. Kyuhyunpun ikut bangkit dari duduknya.

"kajja kita berlomba untuk sampai di pohon besar itu." tunjuk Sungmin pada pohon sakura yang nampak tua dan rabuh di karenakan tidak ada lagi bunga-bunga yang bermekaran.

"lomba?"

"nde, dia yang menang akan mendapatkan apa yang diminta."

"mwo? Kau bahkan belum menyelesaikan lukisan untukku."

"arraseo, jika kau menang aku akan memberikan salah satu lukusan berhargaku."

"greure."

"hana... dul... set..."

Pertarungan diantara mereka akhirya dimulai. Jarak dari tempat mereka berada di pohon sakura itu memang agak jauh, berada di ujung taman. Tampak beberapa orang yang berada di sekitar taman melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh, namun Sungmin dan Kyuhyun nampak menikmati perlombaan mereka. Sungmin bahkan nampak tertawa senang, meski Kyuhyun berada di depannya.

"ya... kau curang..." teriak Sungmin saat Kyuhyun hampir mendekati pohon sakura itu.

"anniyo, kau yang lambat."

"ya... tunggu aku..."

"anniyo, aku akan menagih janjiku."

"ya... biarkan aku menan."

Hap.

"aku menang!"

"hosh... hosh... kau curang!" Sungmin nampak mengatur napasnya yang sangat memburu.

"hosh... hosh... seharusnya kau mengalah pada yeoja."

"kau berdarah?" ucap Kyuhyun saat matanya menangkap darah segar keluar dari hidung Sungmin.

Sungmin langsung menyeka hidungnya dengan tangan kanannya, saat ia lihat. Darah. Benar hidungnya berdarah.

_"kenapa harus sekarang?"_ umpat Sungmin dalam hati.

"gwenchana?"

"tidak apa." jawab Sungmin sambil menutupi hidungnya yang masih mengeluarkan darah segar.

" kajja, akan ku antar ke rumahmu." ajak Kyuhyun, ia berjongkok menghadapkan punggungnya ke hadapan Sungmin.

"eoh?"

"kajja, naik ke punggungku." ucap Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin tidak bergerak sedikitpun.

"aku bisa..."

"sudah jangan banyak bicara, cepat naik kepunggungku." Akhirnya Sungmin menuruti kata-kata Kyuhyun untuk naik kepunggungnya. Sungmin menyandarkan kepalanya di punggunggung Kyuhyun dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Kyuhyun.

"rumahmu dimana?"

"bisakah kau mengantarkan ku kerumah sakit saja?"

"nde." Kyuhyun berjalan agak cepat menuju halte bis, daripada ia harus mengambil mobilnya yang berada di kampus itu akan memakan banyak waktu.

"mianhae, bajumu jadi ternoda akibatku." Jelas Sungmin saat darah yang keluar dari hidungnya kini membasahi baju Kyuhyun yang berwarna biru.

"gwencana?" Sungmin memejamkan matanya saat merasakan kelapanya yang berputar pelan.

"hmmm..." jawab Sungmin pelan. "aku akan selalu baik-baik saja." Ucapnya lagi di sertai tawa kecilnya.

_Dia masih bisa tertawa? Dasar._

_._

TBC

_._

Annyeong *lambai-lambai*

Ketemu lagi dengan ff yang sepertinya sudah berjamur. Mianhae... mianhae...#bungkuk-bungkuk terlalu lama untuk melanjutkannya... mudah-mudahan bisa lebih cepat untuk melanjutkannya. Terimakasih yang masih menunggu ff yang kurang berkualitas ini.

Ohya terimakasih atas kritikan dan saran di ff pertemuan pertama, dan ff my love, my idol. Baiklah dicerita-cerita selanjutnya akan aku perbaiki menurut review kalian. Terimakasih.

Oke di tunggu kritik dan sarannya di kotak review ya.

Sampai jumpa di cerita-cerita berikutnya.

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak kalian, untuk mengukur kemampuanku.

RnR...

**.**

**\\(w)/~Kamsahamnida~\\(^0^)/**

**.**


End file.
